1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an outputting apparatus which has, as a rotated pattern, letters, for example, of particular styles of type and numerals, having high frequency of use and which reduces the probability of the occurrence of overrun errors by reducing the number of pattern rotations during landscape printing.
2. Related Background Art
There are many kinds (7,000-8,000) of Chinese character patterns. It is a problem and almost impossible from a standpoint of memory capacity, cost, and mounting space to mount both of a set of portrait patterns (for a vertically long page) which reads "kan" and represent "Chinese" and a set of landscape patterns (for a horizontally long page) in accordance with an output form. As a result, a printer which has only a set of portrait patterns must rotate patterns when landscape printing is designated. This leads to a cause of overrun errors. While the marked example has been described using Chinese characters, problems are not limited to it. Similar problems are suspected to be lie in English characters, Chinese and Korean languages.